Inuyasha Bloopers
by VandDuskgrowlcatnip
Summary: What happens behind the scenes of Inuyasha? Interesting things... Like PIE! Not to mention, RABIES! NOOOOOO!
1. Inuyasha Wants His Pie

**Inuyasha wants his Pie**

AN/ so, Inuyasha doesn't want to start the scean just yet…he'd rather finish his pie first! This takes place as the first scene in the very first episode where Kikyo first pins him to a tree.

Disclaimer; We own nothing but our insane imagination…

"Die Inuyasha!!" Kikyo cried as she pulled back her arrow. Inuyasha looked up from his plate, his face covered in pie crumbs…an annoyed look on his face.

"Kikyo, would you let me finish my apple pie first? Honestly…" Kikyo lowered her arrow.

"I'm just practicing the scene, unlike a certain lazy some one…"

"Hey!"

"You never put any effort into learning your lines!"

"Oh, you wanna see effort? I'll show ya some effort!" He yelled, suddenly grabbing Tetsusaiga (I'll learn how to spell that some other day..) and running at Kikyo. She stepped to one side and he ran right past her.

"Things like that wouldn't happen if you would practice your lines…" she said.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, well now, someone's moody today….

"That's it!" Kikyo stated. "I can't work with him, I quit!" She turned on her heel and stalked off.

"No! Wait! Kikyo!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Inuyasha cried suddenly falling to his knees. Kikyo stopped walking as her cell phone rang. It was the bank. She stalked back over to her trailer.

"Cant quit, need the job." She muttered before entering and slamming the door to her trailer.

"I HAVE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU, KIKYO!!" Inuyasha cried out, not noticing that she had come back. Kagome stepped out of her trailer.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR STUPID PIE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO PRATICE OUR LINES!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND LINES!!" He yelled before stalking into the woods, sulkily to finish his pie.

_**AN/ they shall get much, much funnier, too…**_

**YAY bloopers are the most fun!**


	2. Why third person?

Why do I Have to Talk in 3rd Person

**Why do I Have to Talk in Third Person?**

**AN/ Hehe Dusk likes talking in third person.-D**

**Third Person POV**

On the set of Inuyasha...

"Alright people! Let's get this show on the road!" The director called. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made their way onto the set. "Action!"

"I, Lord Sesshoumaru…" Sesshoumaru started, then stopped then restarted, "Wait! Why am I talking in third person? What person in their right mind does that?"

"I talk in third person…" said Blixie. Everyone ignored the costume/makeup director because it was a known fact that Blixie was not in her right mind.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just say it." Inuyasha was anxious for the scene where he beats up Sesshoumaru.

"Fine. I, Lord Sesshoumaru, do not think you are fit for the tetsusaiga because you're a half breed and don't know how to use it and whatnot." Sesshoumaru said in a bored voice.

"You can't say whatnot!"

"I'll say what I want to say!"

"Say it right!"

"NOOOOO!!" Sesshoumaru morphed into a full demon, with the fangs and the rabies and the grrrrrr.**(We all know that Sessy here has rabies.-D)** _**(hahah "NOOOOO!!" lol) **_Inuyasha backed away slowly.

"Calm down Sesshy. It's just a line."

Sesshoumaru growled and attacked. "AHHHHHHHHH HHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEE!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran, completely forgetting the fact that he had an extremely powerful sword that could cut Sesshoumaru in two.

That's when Kagome randomly appeared. Inuyasha hid behind her, quivering in fear. Sesshoumaru stood over her, the foam coming off his mouth almost dropping on her. She sighed and walked over to one on Sesshoumaru's giant legs. She pulled back her foot and kicked, hard.

Sesshoumaru howled and fell to the floor, defeated. He whined in pain.

"Ummm… Let's try that again. Back to your places everyone!" The director, Dusk, called.

**AN/Wow. I made Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha soooooo weak. It was fun. Haha, Sessy has rabies! **

**AN/ haha, I loved that episode….Sessie not sessy unless you meant sessoumaour then its sesshy…right??**


	3. Now he practices

NOW he practices!

AN/ haha me and Dusk come up with the funniest things!! This is all onset of the Inuyasha show. Lol.

**Disclaimer: we own absolutely nothing! **

"Ahem…" Inuyasha cleared his throat. He took a deep breath.

"NOOOOO KIKYO! DON'T LEAAAVVVEE EMMMEEEEE!!" he cried sinking to his knees on the floor of his trailer. The clock on the dresser said 4:00AM. Inuyasha had been practicing his lines for six hours straight now. He practiced it seven more times, before Kagome decided to take action.

She threw her door open angrily. Her blood shot eyes had purple bags underneath of them. She grabbed her frying pan and marched across the clearing to Inuyasha's trailer. She threw that door open as well.

"INUYASHA SHUT THE HELL UP!!" she yelled. He looked at her.

"I'm just practicing my lines." He said, causing her to finally lose it. She wielded the heavy frying pan in both hands. Inuyasha realized much too late what she was planning, and five seconds later, he was on the floor unconscious.

Kikyo threw the now closed door open as well.

"Inuyasha I swear if you don't shut up and go to sleep…" she trailed off as she noticed that Inuyasha was on the ground unconscious. "Oh, you took care of him, Kagome? 'k then, night."

"Night." Kagome said, before they both went back to their separate trailers, and went to sleep…

_**AN/ well, maybe Inuyasha should have been practicing earlier in the day…**_


	4. Raise

Raise AN/ There Dusk. SHUT UP! Lol-Blixie

**FINALLY! GEEZ! Do you know how angry are readers must be?!**

**Disclaimer:**** we own NOTHING… Or do we? (DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!!!) No, seriously, we don't.**

Dusk was sitting in her directors chair, listening to her ipod playing linken park and playing her DS. Bob, the camera man, walked up to her timidly. He was very afraid of the person who signed his paycheck each week.

She took out her earphones as though she knew he was approaching.

"Umm, eeexxxcuu-u-use me, overlord of all Dusk?" bob used the title she had told him to address her by.

"Yes?" she asked , not turning around.

"Could I have a raise?" Bob asked.

Dusk seethed. Her head suddenly turned all the way around, her eyes were red and fangs had sprouted in her mouth.

"NOOOOO!" she hissed then returned to her DS. "Damn SEAGULLS!!!" she suddenly screamed at her DS, as Bob ran away in terror.

"SHE"S A DEMON! SHE'S A DEMON!!" he cried as he ran up to the rest of the cast and crew.

"Who? Kagura? We knew that." Kikyo said.

"NO!" cried Bob. "Dusk, Dusk is a demon. Her head turned all the way around and the eyes and and and….." Bob panted and his eye started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Uh, Bob?" Inuyasha said. "I think you need a vacation. If Dusk was a demon, don't you think we'd know by now?"

_**AN/ add to that chap what you will.**_

**It's short… But oh well… DEAL WITH IT!**


	5. Shiny

ShinyAN/ hahah, I love waffles.-Blixie

**That's nice…**

**Disclaimer: let dusk think of one. Yeah. Make me do all the work. We don't own Inuyasha. There. Sweet and simple.**

"Blixie!" Dusk yelled. Blixie hurried over.

"Yes?"

"I want Inuyasha's hair shiny for the next scene. Not Fluffy, Not Soft, SHINY!"

"Yes, ma'm." Blixie said. She saluted Dusk and then marched over to the make up trailer. Many crashing sounds were heard as Blixie turned the entire trailer upside down in order to find a product that was SUPPOSED to turn anime hair extra shiny. She then skipped off to Inuyasha's trailer.

Inuyasha flipped off the TV quickly as she walked in.

"So,what were you watching?" She asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered, wishing she hadn't come in so he could finish watching the teletubbies marathon that was going on. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Dusk says she wants your hair extra shiny for the next scene." Blixie said holding up the hair product.

"But… That's the scene where I'm fighting Koga! I don't want to be shiny! Then Koga will make fun of me…" Inuyasha said and pouted.

Then, without warning, he was in a cloud of mist, due to can of shiny hairspray exploding.

"AHHHH!!!! IT BBBBBUUUUURRRNNNNSSSS MY EYES!!!!!" Inuyasha cried while Blixie just laughed insanely.

They ran out of the trailer, in front of everyone. Everyone looked at them oddly.

"Dude… What's wrong with your hair?" Collin, the replacement camera man for Bob, asked. Their hair had turned a disgusting shade of pink, but it was, in fact, shiny.

"BLIXIE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dusk said when she noticed their hair.

"Ummmm… I did nothing…." Blixie said, her eyes darting side to side, then she disappeared in a random puff of smoke, leaving Inuyasha with his shiny pink hair.

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted, making him crash into the ground.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha cried.

"I felt like it." Kagome replied, and then walked off.

"Go to the make-up trailer and get that fixed." Dusk said and walked off.

**AN/ It was completely pointless and short, but hey, we updated!**


End file.
